Sayonara, ai shiteru
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Van & Hitomi]] .:: LEMON ::. TOTALIZADO. Una sonrisa por parte de ambos, Van dispuesto a pedirle que se quedara para ser su reina y la voz de Sora interrumpiéndolos, dieron paso a la despedida entre el Rey Dragón y la Diosa de las alas.
1. Sayonara, ai shiteru

**Sayonara... Ai Shiteru.**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

Capitulo I

* * *

Habían pasado pocos días desde que Folken pereciera y junto con el sus seguidores del clan del Dragón negro.

Ahora las cosas comenzaban a tomar un camino de paz como hacia mucho tiempo no se disfrutaba en ninguna de las tierras de Gaea.

Pero... la chica de la luna azul: Hitomi, aun no volvía al extraño lugar al que pertenecía. Y de hecho pensaba que no existiría forma para hacerlo puesto que Folken la había llevado a Gaea; ahora sin el, parecía no haber manera alguna de que regresar a su mundo fuere posible.

A cambio de ese hecho tenia un punto a su favor... estar a lado del dragón que la había enamorado con su aire de tristeza y soledad, justo como es ella.

Daría lo que fuera por quedarse junto a ese hombre... por ello es que en esos instantes ambos estaban...

**No tenias que hacer eso, acabábamos de llegar.**

Decía Hitomi una vez que ambos se encontraban en la cabaña del rey. La chica se quejaba de la personalidad antisocial de su anfitrión.

Una gran fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo para celebrar la caída del clan del dragón negro y la libertad de todas las regiones del planeta como consecuencia lógica.

A Van Fanel no le agradaban mucho ese tipo de celebraciones, mucho menos cuando esta era para festejar la muerte de su único hermano, por ello, se retiro del festejo llevándose con sigo a la fuerza a la chica de la luna mística.

Slanzar, con mirada dura se le acerco a la joven y la acorralo contra una de las paredes.

Esa mirada y actitud de chico malo siempre habían asustado a la profeta. Para su tranquilidad el dragón comenzó a besarla con una tranquila pasión que la hizo ignorar aquellos malos gestos por parte del joven.

También se distrajo lo suficiente como para no haberse dado cuenta del momento exacto en que el muchacho dejo que sus varoniles manos viajaran por los contornos de su figura; estaba tan inmersa en los besos del rey.

En un instante se encontraban semidesnudos y sobre un extraño futon, todo aquello sin separar sus labios por más de veinte segundos.

Al separarse por un momento, el joven noto el rojo en las mejillas de su compañera, esto lo obligó a sonreírle maliciosamente mientras la chica mantenía clavada su propia mirada en los ardientes ojos de su ángel de otro mundo, atreviéndose a preguntar segundos después...

**¿Me trajiste aquí solo para esto?.**

Van escucho atento la duda de la muchacha sin dejar de recorrer con sus manos y mirada el cuerpo de la chica. Cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que una sonrisa lujuriosa cruzara su rostro de nuevo. Había esperado por aquellos momentos a lo largo de días interminables y batallas que parecían no tener fin, y aun así sentía que había otra razón para que ambos estuviesen en ese lugar intentando amarse.

Pero no respondió, se limito a ignorar aquella cuestión y a dirigir sus ansiosos labios hasta el cuello de la mujer, la cual al sentirse besada con tanta pasión dejo de hacer preguntas que quizá después no desearía recordar; gimió en varias ocasiones ante las constantes caricias del rey y esos besos tan profundos a sus labios y después a su cuerpo.

Si, había sentido los labios del joven viajar de su boca hasta sus senos ya totalmente descubiertos y juguetear ahí un rato; torturando de gozo a la joven con cada pequeño beso, en cada suave mordida y cada paseo que la lengua del chico hacia por aquellos pechos que jamás, ni siquiera en sus sueños más intensos, soñó poseer de aquella manera.

**Ahh, Van.**

Hitomi clamó por su ángel de luz para que continuase con aquella misión de hacerla feliz, pero, Fanel se reincorporo mientras tomaba las manos de la joven con las propias y las guiaba al rededor de su cintura para que lo abrazara. Ella lo miro con ojos suplicantes por más de aquellas atenciones de su parte; a esto, Slanzar le observo con seriedad y poco después con picardía...

**Sabia que esto no podíamos hacerlo en aquel lugar.**

Comentó el joven; Kanzaki no estaba tan divertida con aquel comentario. Si eso era lo que deseaba pudo habérselo dicho y hacerlo después, la verdad es que el ambiente que se estaba viviendo en aquella celebración le gustaba tanto que no tenía muchos deseos de dejarla. Pero algo bueno salió de todo aquello... algo muy bueno.

Así, la voz del muchacho la sacó de sus pensamientos para traerla al mundo real.

**A puesto a que no puedes mejorar lo que acabo de hacerte.**

**¿Eso es un reto?.**

Kanzaki se sonrió al escuchar las palabras; acepto la propuesta del joven para luego acercar el rostro de este al propio, desvió su boca hasta el lóbulo de la oreja del chico donde comenzó a morder y besar suavemente; poco después guió su rostro hasta los labios del rey, posándolos a escasos milímetros sin siquiera rozar la boca del joven, solo torturando a su hombre.

Guiando instantes después sus traviesos labios por el cuello del chico llegando hasta su pecho y vientre... hasta su espina varonil donde se deleito ella misma y de paso al dragón al introducir aquel miembro de proporciones considerables en su boca; habiendo momentos en que parecía querer devorarlo entero.

Lo lamió y succiono sin descanso, alzando la vista para ver el rostro inundado de placer de Van, notando que este hacia lo imposible por contenerse no dejando salir su esencia.

Kanzaki sonrió maliciosa y poco después continuo con su labor de complacer al chico con más de aquellos frenéticos bocados a su hombría.

Aceleró el ritmo y succionó desesperada, tanto que Slanzar sintió que terminaría en ella en cuestión de segundos, pero... ella se detuvo; justo cuando el placer parecía llegar a un punto máximo ella se detuvo para frustrar al muchacho al no llegar al punto cumbre de la relación.

La joven se reincorporo para tener frente a frente el rostro del rey y notar que este respiraba apresurado, tenía las pupilas contraídas y una mirada sorprendida por lo que le había hecho sentir hacia apenas unos segundos atrás.

La mujer de cabello castaño lo abrazo y después lo besó con tranquila pasión, despertando así del trance al muchacho.

Van Fanel correspondió aquel beso tratando de alcanzar el mismo furor de la joven, lográndolo al cabo de unos segundos. Introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella para sentirla, saciarse de aquel rincón del cuerpo que tanto quería... como todo lo que ella representaba.

La recostó bajo de el sobre el extraño futon sin dejar de saborear las profundidades de su boca.

Ambos, con manos desesperadas, despojaron al otro de toda prenda que aun tuviera encima y que pudiera estorbarles en esa noche; para conocerse mejor sin nada que cubriese su verdadero ser.

Las grandes manos del dragón la recorrieron nuevamente por todo el cuerpo y causándole escalofríos a la joven.

Y pensar que nada en el mundo la emocionaba hasta que Lakurt la transportó a ese planeta, permitiéndole ver primero que nada al chico que en ese preciso momento la estaba matando de placer y emociones mil; de provocarle sensaciones que se resumían en gozo corporal.

**Ahh, Ai shiteru... Van.**

Alcanzo a pronunciar la joven antes de que los labios del dragó blanco la callaran con un beso tan profundo como los anteriores.

Al escucharla, Slanzar no entendió letra alguna de aquellas palabras, y aun así sabia que aquella frase le confesaba su sentir.

Así, el chico no tuvo un solo pretexto para alargar más aquel encuentro de pasión. Dirigió las manos hasta las largas piernas de la mujer, separándolas lentamente para abrirse paso a la entrada de la chica.

Con calma deslizó su hombría al interior de Hitomi; lentamente haciéndola sentir escalofríos y sensaciones que describiría como choques eléctricos desde su intimidad. Presión constante que ambos externaron a través de gemidos en variedad de tonos y profundidad.

Kanzaki elevo las piernas al aire para después rodear con ellas la cintura de su rey y así tenerlo lo más pegado posible a su cuerpo.

Sintiendo una oleada de placer a cada instante, en cada centímetro que el miembro que Slanzar de Fanel ingresaba a su cuerpo, en cada vaivén de los cuerpos bañados en sudor.

Después de un rato y de varios intentos por alcanzar el fondo del cuerpo de la mujer, Van finalmente arranco la pureza de la chica, destrozándola por dentro, haciéndola llorar en silencio y aferrarse a su cuerpo. En ese momento la chica solo pudo enterrar sus largas uñas en la espalda del dragón sin siquiera provocarle dolor alguno a este.

Una disminución de velocidad por parte del joven e incontables besos a los labios de la chica marcaron la mitad de su relación y el comienzo de los minutos más ardientes y placenteros que vendrían.

Van miro tranquilo y serio los entrecerrados ojos esmeralda de Hitomi, notando el ardiente en sus mejillas. Una sonrisa cruzo el rostro del muchacho, luego la besó en la punta de la nariz y poso la cabeza en el hombro de su amante mientras con un movimiento de caderas la penetraba una y otra, y otra vez, arrancándole gritos de emoción a la joven.

Kanzaki jalaba el aire que podía al sentir asfixiarse ante aquellos brazos que la atraían a un cuerpo masculino que la hacia temblar y convulsionarse entre sensaciones mil.

Acariciando el tórax musculoso de su hombre constantemente para hacerle saber que la había satisfecho plenamente y esperando que siguiera así.

Hitomi recibió de lleno y de golpe un orgasmo que la quemó por dentro, haciendo que el calor recorriera sus venas para que el calor viajara por su cuerpo.

Un grito prolongado se escapo de los labios femeninos el cual seguramente había alertado a los aldeanos de que en la cabaña del rey dragón, este y la mujer de la luna fantasma estaban haciendo el amor locamente.

_" Que importa!. Deben entender que el rey tiene ciertas necesidades."_ Pensaba el dragón mientras seguía penetrando a la chica provocándole a esta un par de orgasmos más durante los cuales ella solo se limitaba a gemir insistentemente entre palabras de agradecimiento e incitación a continuar a su poseedor.

Levantando el rostro para mirarla con dureza, Slanzar notó las lagrimas de placer que recorrían las mejillas de la joven; sonriendo ante la oleada de sensaciones que el chico recibió, dejo que un torrente de semen ingresara a la cuerpo de la chica mientras arqueaba la espalda en señal de pleno gozo, Van le ocasionó un orgasmo más a la mujer que ahora le pertenecía a el... al rey.

Eso era algo que todos sabían, si alguien se atrevía siquiera a tocar a la mujer del rey solo le esperaba la muerte como castigo

El dragón blanco se colapsó sobre la cansada figura de Hitomi; mirándola a los ojos y con enfado, le pregunto que significaban las palabras que le dijese anteriormente en el idioma de su planeta.

**Te amo... significan te amo**

Le respondió ella sin dejar de mirarlo atenta, endiosada con el.

Van Fanel sonrió aun sin dejar de expresar enfado, solo para decirle...

**En ese caso... Ai Shiteru mo.**

Kanzaki lo miro escasamente sorprendida mientras lo abrasaba y dejaba abrazarse por el.

Ella fácilmente hubiese pensado que esas palabras eran mentira sino fuera por el hecho de que a pesar de no tener más de unos cuantos días a su lado, lo conocía mejor que nadie... lo amaba como nadie llegaría a amarlo.

* * *

La pareja caminaba por una colina mientras admiraba el hermoso paisaje de la aldea de Adán. Los cantos de Meruru y los niños se escuchaban a lo lejos y el ocaso hacia acto de presencia en Gaea para que los enamorados lo admiraran. 

Slanzar de Fanel le prometió a Hitomi que estaría con ella hasta que la luna mística la llamara de nuevo.

Una sonrisa por parte de ambos; Van dispuesto a pedirle que se quedara para ser su reina y la voz de Sora escuchándose de pronto para interrumpirlos, dieron paso a la despedida entre el Rey Dragón y la Diosa de las alas.

Admirando a Kanzaki al desplegar sus alas, Fanel solo pudo sonreír al verla desaparecer entre una hermosa lluvia de plumas de ángel.

Hitomi se vio a si misma sobre la terraza de la escuela. Elevo la mirada hacia el cielo esperando poder ver a Gaea estática en el infinito, tal y como se podían ver la tierra y la luna en aquel planeta, pero no pudo; no tuvo tiempo de despedirse, por ello...

**Sayonara... Ai Shiteru.**

Se lo dijo al aire, que lo amaba y el adiós. Un par de lagrimas solitarias recorrieron sus mejillas, luego levantó el rostro al frente y dejo ver una gran sonrisa mezclada con aquellas lagrimas.

Su mirada denotaba esperanza; ya había regresado pero se había traído tantas cosas: recuerdos, experiencias, la amistad de muchas personas, el amor de un Dragón...

Volvió a sonreír mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba su vientre... también, traía con sigo algo que formaba parte de ambos, de su unión...

Con este pensamiento dejo que una refrescante brisa la envolviera; en todo momento, pensando en su Rey Dragón y una herencia de ambos que ahora llevaba con ella.

**Sin finalizar.**

* * *

Un fiction que la verdad quería escribir desde hace un año. Basado en _Escaflowne the movie: A girl in Gaea._

Igual, si se dan cuenta, tiene ciertos detalles que se mezclan con el anime.

Lo siguiente es solo un epílogo. ¿Por qué?. sencillamente no quería dejarlos separados esta vez.

Totalizado el 16 de Junio de 2002.

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo: 

**NO**** escribo:**

1. Continuaciones de fanfictions.

2. Fanfictions a petición.

3. Crossover.

4. No presto mis Fanfictions a otros autores, lectores o cualquier otra persona.


	2. Arigatou, ai shiteru

**Sayonara... Ai Shiteru.**

Por: Maeda Ai.

Epílogo: _Arigatou... Ai Shiteru._

* * *

La luz del sol esta más intensa que de costumbre; es la primera vez que ve el cielo tan azul y, también, es la primera vez que ve esa linda sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. 

Algunas cosas habían cambiado, por ejemplo, Meruru... bueno, ella estaba creciendo y superaba día con día el amor no correspondido de su Van-sama.

La mente del rey Van estaba estacionada en el pasado, en aquel día en que su profeta protectora regreso a la Luna Fantasma dejándolo solo, solo con los recuerdos y el cariño que había surgido en el solo para ella.

**Ah, maldición, no soporto más... me voy de aquí.**

El rey samurai experimento la desesperación al máximo lo que lo hizo ponerse de pie repentinamente, salir corriendo de su habitación y dirigirse a toda velocidad al lugar donde la vio por última vez.

Una vez ahí, le grito a la nada con todas sus fuerzas. Grito como un loco que se dirige al silencioso viento con el único propósito de que alguien, ella, lo escuchase y de alguna forma lo trasladase a su mundo.

Una mirada dura adornó su rostro y gritando el nombre de su amada, desplegó sus hermosas alas para poco después desvanecerse en el horizonte... se había ido, lejos de Adán... de Gaea.

Mientras tanto en la luna fantasma, una chica... mejor dicho, una mujer de ojos esmeralda hacia pruebas de velocidad en 500 metros, logrando obtener apenas el segundo lugar.

Ahora era más difícil, dentro de poco no podría continuar con aquel pasatiempo.

Insatisfecha por aquel resultado se dirigió con desgano donde su amiga Yukari para recoger sus cosas.

**Buen resultado, amiga. Aunque pudo ser mejor.**

**Lo sé.**

Respondía Kanzaki con cierto aire de indiferencia hacia su compañera. Uchida parpadeo un par de ocasiones por el estado de animo de la chica.

**Tu actitud es extraña.**

**Es la misma de siempre.**

Las respuestas de la joven deportista eran muy cortantes y aun así aquella conversación era la más entretenida que habían tenido desde que ella regresara. La platica fue interrumpida solo por un resplandor que repentinamente apareció a lo lejos, sorprendiendo a aquellos que lo apreciaban.

**Van.**

Una palabra salió de los labios de la joven mientras sus sorprendidos ojos se abrían lo más posible; sin pensarlo, se dirigió de inmediato al lugar de donde al parecer provenía aquella columna de luz, dejando así con una incógnita más a su amiga.

Kanzaki corrió por unos minutos hasta llegar a una avenida donde se había estancado el transito, esto, por causa de un joven de vestimenta extraña que usaba un lenguaje inentendible para cualquiera del planeta.

Además estaba levantando a lo alto a un hombre por el cuello de la camisa, solo por... dirigirle la palabra.

La chica sonrió y poco después se acercó lentamente al chico; estando ya detrás de el lo llamo por su nombre logrando sorprenderlo con su voz.

Van dirigió su vista a la mujer, dejando caer al suelo a aquel hombre que se topó con el.

**¡ Hitomi !..**.

Alcanzo a decir el rey poco antes de sonrojarse al contemplar las ropas de la chica.

Hitomi se miro a si misma; había salido tan deprisa que ni siquiera se cambio de ropa; estaba ahí con sus shorts dejando ver sus largas y bien torneadas piernas y un top que resaltaba sus pechos, en general, su vestimenta dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Bueno, al menos traía con sigo todas sus cosas escolares.

**Ah, Van... ven con migo, si?.**

Un vago intento de la chica por librarse de aquella embarazosa situación. Después se colgó del brazo del chico para guiarlo hasta su propio apartamento.

**Y bien, aquí estamos.**

Decía Kanzaki mientras Van inspeccionaba cada rincón del lugar; le era muy extraño aquel mundo. Nunca había estado ahí y no sabia si quería seguir un segundo más en un lugar tan extraño. Por primera vez experimentaba lo rara que podía ser la luna fantasma.

Aquellos impresionantes castillos que se alzaban victoriosos hacia el cielo; las armaduras que se detuvieron en seco al verlo aparecer y que emitieron un chillido extraño por aquello, y además el lenguaje que nunca entendió... solo a Hitomi. Aunque se suponía que ella hablaba el mismo idioma que la gente de su tierra, seguramente jamás entendería ese hecho.

**Van...**

La voz de la joven se escuchó en la estancia del apartamento, dejando que el chico la mirara y así prestar atención a sus siguientes palabras:

**¿Por qué?. ¿Qué razón fue la que te trajo aquí?.**

El joven tardo en responder aquellas cuestiones, la verdad no había pensado que ir a la luna fantasma fuera posible.

Se apresuro a acercarse a Hitomi, al estar cerca la tomo firmemente e hizo que los labios de ambos se unieran.

Sorprendiendo así a la chica fugazmente, pues esto era algo que ella había estado deseando desde hacia un par de meses... desde que se separaron.

Al separarse, Slanzar pregunto si lo que acababa de hacer daba respuesta a sus preguntas. Kanzaki lo miro coquetamente mientras le decía si la acompañaba a un lugar que quería compartir con el. A esto, su majestad sencillamente la beso dejándose guiar por su mujer a través de los pasillos para finalmente llegar a la habitación de la joven.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

Apenas hace unos minutos que la respiración de ambos se había normalizado.

Los pigmentos colorinos del atardecer clamaban por sobrevivir mientras eran devorados por masas oscuras y una plaga de estrellas que clamaban por poseer el cielo aquella noche.

Slanzar besaba la frente de su amada mientras abría débilmente los ojos para contemplar esas chispitas verdes que brillaban en los luceros de la chica.

Kanzaki sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados y abrazada a su dragón blanco pidió que la llevase con el a Gaea... a Adán.

El rey no entendía aquella propuesta... pensaba que ella era más feliz en su mundo.

**Nunca tuve muchos deseos de permanecer aquí, además... nosotros dos no podemos estar separados de ti.**

Van abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al escuchar las razones de la joven para estar a su lado... dijo: "_nosotros dos"_, acaso ella?...

Hitomi sonrió nuevamente mientras admiraba a un Fanel más que sonrojado. Así que, confeso... dentro de ella llevaba la vida del heredero a la corona del dragón blanco. Por eso y mucho más deseaba estar a lado de su rey.

**Arigatou... Ai Shiteru.**

Declaro con voz tranquila y de felicidad aquel ángel de un mundo perteneciente a otra dimensión... enamorado de una mujer de este mundo místico. La chica sonrió llena de felicidad al saber que su amante había recordado aquellas palabras.

Así, por primera vez, Van Fanel le dedico una mirada de ternura acompañada de un amplia sonrisa de felicidad que gradualmente se convirtió en un gesto de pasión y lujuria.

Aun tenía deseos de ella... seguramente, al terminar lo que planeaba hacerle a la chica, ambos regresarían al lugar al que realmente pertenecían... los tres.

**Fin.**

* * *

Para que no digan que en mis fics las mujeres no quedan embarazadas.

Este epílogo no contiene situaciones sexuales pero si es Lime. La razón de esto es que esta parte del fanfiction solo se hizo con el fin de explicar, por primera vez, mis ideas después de un fiction lemon.

Luin-fanel  
Gracias por tus comentarios, pues aqui esta el desenlace, por eso estaba en el rango de "incomplete". Igual lo puedes leer en mi web "Fallen Angel".

Priss  
Listo, aunque ya se que no te morias de la curiosidad, ya lo habias leido. Agradesco muchisimo el apoyo que siempre le das a mis fanfics.

Este fanfiction fue escrito por MAEDA AI. Es material de "Fallen Angel" y tanto la originalidad como la autoría pueden ser corroboradas por:

IVY.

PRISS.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

Totalizado el 16 de Junio de 2002.

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


End file.
